


Cover Art for aderyn's Garden Series (2) Gemini Rose

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift, her mother said, gave her the pistils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for aderyn's Garden Series (2) Gemini Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gemini Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787542) by [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn). 



 

 

Cover art for the lovely aderyn's [Gemini Rose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1787542) from her [Garden](http://archiveofourown.org/series/114625) series of stories.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/-YJj9J-7vV4w58zpRPG8aNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
